<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙猫】催眠1 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370140">【龙猫】催眠1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>催眠 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>催眠 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙猫】催眠1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　维姆觉得自己最近的精神状态实在是有些不好。</p><p>　　刚刚居然在开会的时候走神发呆，一想到这里，维姆忍不住捂住了脸。</p><p>　　太糟糕了，格格鲁玖老爷就坐在最前面，要是因为这种低级过失而被解雇，自己也没脸回到族群里了。</p><p>　　“维姆？你的脸色不太好，真的不需要多休息几天吗？”</p><p>　　一旁的鲁加注意到了维姆的动作不由得有些担心，但维姆只是飞快的搓了搓脸，然后对着同僚笑了笑。</p><p>　　“没关系，耽误了一个多星期的进度得赶回来才行，降神节已经开始了，等忙完这阵子再说吧。”</p><p>　　“你……哎，好吧，你如果一定要坚持的话。”鲁加大汉说着摇了摇头把视线转回文件，却又想起了什么重新抬起头说道，“黄衫队那边说还有些关于你失踪的详细情况要问你，记得有时间去一趟利姆萨罗敏萨吧。”</p><p>　　维姆的眉头忽然皱紧，看着桌子上的文件片刻后无力的摊靠在了椅子上。</p><p>　　“问问问，明明都说了什么也不知道还要浪费时间。”</p><p>　　“没办法，谁让这件事是格格鲁玖老爷亲自安排黄衫队调查的。”</p><p>　　维姆歪着头对同僚露出一个苦笑，“他只是担心他找来的漂亮姑娘们会像我一样突然不知去向而已。”</p><p>　　气氛一时之间有些尴尬，鲁加默不作声了好一会才认真问道，“你……真的一点都想不起来了？”</p><p>　　“如果可以的话我也很想知道那几天究竟发生了什么。”维姆摇了摇头，垂下来的耳朵暴露了他的沮丧，鲁加只好拍拍他的肩膀算做是安慰，而后便拿着文件离开了房间。</p><p>　　屋子里只剩下了维姆，他又呆呆的看着桌子一动不动，直到过了好一会才猛然回过神，一脸疲惫的看了看钟表后抓起外衣从椅子上跳了起来。</p><p>　　外面的天有些阴沉，但愿利姆萨罗敏萨没有下雨吧。</p><p>　　结果第二天的时候维姆到底还是顶着黑眼圈来到了商会，脸色之差以至于吓到了同事，负责接待的姑娘看到他魂不守舍的差点撞到门时，急忙跑过去拉了他一把。</p><p>　　“你没事吧？！”</p><p>　　维姆像是从梦游中惊醒一样看了看门，又看了看一旁一脸担忧的同僚，最后勉强咧出一个微笑安抚性地说道，“没事，谢谢你。”</p><p>　　“那你最好调整一下状态哦，听说待会有个新人要来，”猫魅忧心忡忡的回忆着，“如果没错的话应该会分派到你那边。”</p><p>　　维姆过了一小会才回过神回应道，“好，我知道了，那我先去做准备。”</p><p>　　猫魅欲言又止的看着维姆似乎又有点走神的样子，最终还是点点头准备转身离开，却在刚背过身时就听到了一声闷响，一回头就看到维姆捂着脑门嘀嘀咕咕的推开门，也只好叹气一声回到了自己的岗位上。</p><p>　　不过至少撞到的这一下让维姆觉得意识清醒了一些，他打起精神整理了一下从家里带来的文件，然而一份关键的计划表却消失不见了。翻找的动作越发急躁，就在维姆炸毛的前一刻，一只手拿着一叠纸递到了他的面前。</p><p>　　“你在找这个吗？”</p><p>　　维姆一眼就看到这正是他在找的东西，他高兴的接下来，刚要抬起头向对方表示感谢时，映入眼帘的却是一位陌生的黑角奥拉男子，正带着友好又有些腼腆的笑容看着自己。</p><p>　　“谢谢，那个请问你是……？”</p><p>　　“我叫巴特尔！从今天开始加入格格鲁玖商会，请多指教。”</p><p>　　奥拉对着维姆礼貌的行了一个东方礼，维姆才反应过来，急忙高声应和到，“哦——对对对，呃……卡·维姆提亚，那什么……你以后有什么问题可以直接问我。”</p><p>　　巴特尔点了点头，视线忽然又移到还捏在自己手中的文件上，维姆顺着他的视线看过去，才恍然大悟一般赶紧把文件接过来，有些不好意思的干咳了一声，视线在房间里游移一会才指着旁边的一张空闲的桌子急忙说道，“对了，你就坐在这里吧。”</p><p>　　巴特尔看起来对这个位置很满意，维姆这才在心里暗自松了口气，一边在心里抱怨着为什么在这个时间屋里只有自己在，一边又开始祈祷同僚们早点回来。</p><p>　　门就像是顺应了维姆的愿望一般忽然打开，鲁加豪迈的笑声随着他本人一起进了屋，在看到了巴特尔后便立刻走过去打起了招呼。维姆长舒一口气，趁机溜回到自己的座位上揉了揉额角。</p><p>　　“卡·维姆提亚？你的头还在痛吗？”</p><p>　　本应在和别人聊天的巴特尔突然搭话，吓得维姆竖起了耳朵和尾巴，急忙摆手说道，“没有没有，我已经没事了，其实我……等等，你怎么知道我的头……？”</p><p>　　巴特尔的视线瞟了一下一旁茫然的鲁加，才对着维姆眨了眨眼睛笑道，“不小心碰巧看到了，所以才捡到了你的文件嘛。”</p><p>　　维姆窘迫的红了脸，暗自懊恼自己到底还是在新人面前出糗了，鲁加不明所以，听完了两人模棱两可的对话后更加摸不着头脑，最后只能无奈的耸耸肩膀。</p><p>　　“你们两个这么快就有小秘密了啊。”</p><p>　　“也不是什么重要的事，只不过是刚刚……”</p><p>　　“哎——！”维姆慌张的打断了巴特尔的话，瞪了一眼正在偷笑的人后没好气的对鲁加解释到，“既然不是什么大事这个话题就先到此为止，要开始工作了。”</p><p>　　两个人在维姆的叉腰瞪视之下都乖乖回到了自己的座位上装模作样的忙碌起来，维姆这才松了口气坐下来，忽然勾了勾嘴角继续开始了今天的工作。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不得不说几天下来维姆对巴特尔还是挺满意的，谦逊礼貌仪表堂堂，虽然还是新人但是不管学什么都很快，而且更重要的是，不管什么事，他都很配合维姆。而更凑巧的是几天后他才发现巴特尔搬到了他的隔壁，尽管那天早上两人出门时都被吓了一跳，但从那以后，巴特尔就经常会等着维姆一起上下班。</p><p>　　可就是因为这样，维姆反倒是有些下意识的在跟巴特尔保持距离，又或者说巴特尔的体贴配合让维姆不安，可对方似乎凡事都做到了滴水不漏，这种复杂微妙的心情就显得很令人烦躁，而且糟糕的是，维姆觉得自己发呆的症状更明显了。</p><p>　　他发现自己总是忽然就开始大脑一片空白，而且不分时间和地点，有一次差点就在路上被篷车撞到，幸好巴特尔突然拉了他一下。</p><p>　　“维姆？你还好吗？”</p><p>　　巴特尔皱着眉有些担忧的看着维姆惊魂未定的样子，忽然伸手拍了拍他的头顶，维姆的视线才转过来，耳朵耷拉下来一副不知所措的表情。</p><p>　　“我觉得你应该休息一下比较好。”</p><p>　　维姆摇了摇头，低垂着脑袋双手用力搓了搓脸，而后便恢复了往日的表情拍了拍巴特尔的胳膊。</p><p>　　“我没事了，我们快走吧。”</p><p>　　巴特尔犹豫了一下，最终还是先一步走进了商会，维姆站在门口看着巴特尔的背影，耳朵忽地又垂了下来。</p><p>　　也许我应该有时间去找个医师看一看。维姆这样想着，他抬头看了一眼墙上那些喜庆的节日装扮，决定等降神节结束后就去请个假。</p><p>　　不过等到维姆走进屋子里的时候他才注意到大家似乎都聚在一起在聊着什么，气氛好不热闹，鲁加注意到他进来时立刻招了招手，维姆有些疑惑的凑过去，这才听清楚了闲聊的内容。</p><p>　　“酒会？”</p><p>　　“对啊维姆，难得今晚格格鲁玖老爷给我们放假，而且我们还没有正式的给巴特尔办一个欢迎会，所以正好就一起聚一聚嘛！”</p><p>　　维姆犹豫了一下，他更想趁这个机会好好休息一下，但鲁加热情的视线和巴特尔认真的视线一起看过来的时候，维姆缩了缩脖子点点头。</p><p>　　“看吧！我就知道他一定会答应的。”鲁加大笑着拍拍巴特尔的后背后又认真说道，“那就这么说定了，我先去安排一下！”</p><p>　　鲁加说着就离开了，而巴特尔还在盯着维姆，这样直白的视线让他有些不好意思，维姆晃了晃耳朵才问道，“那个……还有什么其他事吗？”</p><p>　　巴特尔像是突然回过神一样收回视线摸了摸后脑勺说，“没什么！我……很高兴你能来。”</p><p>　　气氛一时间似乎有些微妙，但看巴特尔好像挺开心的样子，维姆没有再说什么，只是点头示意后便回到了自己的位置上。</p><p>　　晚上的酒会办的相当热闹，小酒馆里时不时传来欢声笑语，作为主角的巴特尔更是没少被同僚们拉着喝酒，或许是受到了气氛的感染，维姆也难得放松下来跟着一起喝了几杯，虽然一直都是默默地看着一群人笑闹，但脸上也带着淡淡的微笑，巴特尔时不时把求助的目光投过来时，维姆就笑着跟大家一起起哄，结果等到散席的时候，一群人看着已经喝醉了的巴特尔面面相觑。</p><p>　　“诶呀……好像给他喝的太多了，没想到就这么直接睡着了。”</p><p>　　维姆看了一眼直挠头的鲁加好笑的说，“谁让你们一直灌他。现在怎么办？”</p><p>　　鲁加思考了一会忽然想到什么眼前一亮，随即拉着维姆笑眯眯的商量道，“你看，我记得巴特尔现在跟你是邻居，所以要不你就辛苦一点送他回去吧。”</p><p>　　维姆叹了口气，摸摸后脑勺瞥了一眼巴特尔后点点头，鲁加立即高兴的帮他把巴特尔架起来，顺便叫来了一辆陆行鸟篷车。</p><p>　　“那就麻烦你啦！明天见！”</p><p>　　维姆招了招手算作回应，陆行鸟篷车便慢慢启动起来。</p><p>　　这是维姆第一次进巴特尔的家，屋子里的装潢充满远东的特色，他好不容易把巴特尔搀扶到了沙发上，那高大的身躯差点把他压垮，虽然他也同样喝了不少，尽管有点迷糊但姑且还算清醒。</p><p>　　巴特尔半眯着眼似乎还没酒醒，维姆休息了片刻便爬起来到浴室弄了条热毛巾，可当他再回到客厅的时候，不知道为什么，桌上的管弦乐琴突然响了起来。</p><p>　　那是一段陌生的旋律，又或者说，维姆觉得自己应该从没听过才对，可那旋律又有些熟悉，他却怎么也想不起自己在哪听过。</p><p>　　音乐声让维姆愣在原地，甚至忘记了自己要做的事，然而下一秒，他却忽然腿脚一软瘫坐在地上，紧紧的捂着自己的胸口和下身。</p><p>　　一种陌生的快感缓缓浮现，随着音乐灌进耳朵里，就像是打开了一个隐藏的开关一样，维姆慌张的发现自己硬了，可腿脚发软使不上力气。</p><p>　　他来不及思考为什么自己会突然发情，而酒精的作用让维姆的欲望愈发强烈。可就在他不知所措的时候，巴特尔突然转醒，迷迷糊糊的坐起来后看着坐在地上的维姆愣住了。</p><p>　　“你怎么了？看起来好像不太舒服。”</p><p>　　巴特尔走过来伸手拉住维姆想把他扶起来，却没想到勉强站起来的维姆下一秒又倒在他怀里，绷紧的身体剧烈的颤抖了一下过后便彻底瘫软下来，维姆的垮裤裆部却渐渐透出一片湿痕。</p><p>　　巴特尔还没有搞清楚到底发生了什么，维姆却几乎要羞愧的哭出来了，他觉得自己一定是醉的不轻，不然怎么可能会这么不受控制的高潮。</p><p>　　“维姆？你还好吗？要不要……”</p><p>　　“不……请别说话……”维姆的声音几乎带上了哭腔，想要赶快从巴特尔的怀里起来，却连爬起来的力气都没有，双腿软的像棉花一样。</p><p>　　巴特尔的酒劲儿被这突如其来的状况吓得缓过来了不少，他看着维姆这个样子干脆把人给打横抱起来，又麻利的放到了沙发上让维姆能够好好躺下。维姆死死的攥着毛巾挡住下半身，可刚刚才射精过的身体又再次腾起快感，明明什么都没有碰到，却好像有无数双手在不断的刺激着身上那些敏感的部位一样。</p><p>　　维姆惶恐极了，他不明白自己为什么会这样，也没脸面对巴特尔，只能把身体蜷缩起来，不想让人注意到自己的异常。</p><p>　　“维姆？你在发抖，是哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>　　维姆使劲摇了摇头，紧紧的抱住自己的身体，希望这种异样的感觉快点消退，巴特尔有些不知所措，在犹豫了一会儿后最终低下头，用额头抵住维姆的额头。</p><p>　　“好像有点热，是不是最近着凉了？”</p><p>　　这短暂的肌肤相亲让维姆嗅到了一丝来自巴特尔身上的清爽的味道，而那略低于自己的体温也无比舒适，甚至似乎能够缓解身上的不适，维姆觉得自己的行为已经因为醉酒而变得不受控制了，不然又怎么会主动伸手抱住了巴特尔的脖子，还把嘴唇凑了上去。</p><p>　　但本能的判断是正确的，至少巴特尔那略低的体温中和了过热的感觉，尤其是唇齿交缠的时候，尽管一开始有些被动，但巴特尔似乎很快就明白了自己应该做什么，并很快的夺回了主动权，直到维姆差点喘不上气了才将他放开。</p><p>　　“……对不起。”</p><p>　　维姆不敢直视巴特尔，他心里清楚自己的需求远不止如此，却不能再逼迫巴特尔帮忙，但在片刻的沉默过后巴特尔却突然捧起维姆的脸庞一脸认真。</p><p>　　“维姆，有什么需要我做的可以告诉我。”</p><p>　　“我……不行，这与你无关。”</p><p>　　维姆不得不撇开视线，他的身体在因为巴特尔的触碰而发抖，尤其是奥拉修长的手指可以轻易地够到他的颈后，而现在，一点点轻微的抚摸都会让维姆的情欲越发汹涌。</p><p>　　巴特尔忽然叹了口气，将维姆揽进怀里，让他可以靠在肩头，但挺立的猫耳恰好就凑到了巴特尔的唇边。</p><p>　　“可你都快湿透了，不是吗？”</p><p>　　低沉的嗓音夹裹着暧昧的气息吹进耳朵里，尤其是如此露骨的台词，维姆不知道巴特尔是怎么发现的，但他知道自己的理智就快绷不住了。</p><p>　　“我……我不知道……”</p><p>　　维姆的声音带着哭腔，听起来是那么惹人怜爱，巴特尔最终还是轻轻拍拍他的肩膀，一边解开了维姆的衣扣一边轻声说道，“没关系，那就交给我吧。”</p><p>　　维姆无法阻拦也无法拒绝，又或者他觉得是自己的本能需要巴特尔的帮助，所以他放弃了挣扎，任由巴特尔一点点脱下他所有衣服。</p><p>　　管弦乐琴还在播放着陌生的旋律，巴特尔试探性的抓住了维姆的性器，那里正高高翘起，而且已经开始溢出液体，只是稍微动一动，快感就会冲上头顶，被大脑放大无数倍。</p><p>　　然而这点触摸并没有很好的缓解情欲，维姆抖得厉害却一声不吭，把仅有的注意力放在了强迫自己不要发出声响，结果一个不留神就被巴特尔把手伸进了裤子里。</p><p>　　“巴特尔？！你……你要干什么？”</p><p>　　维姆抓住巴特尔的衣襟紧张到全身绷紧，巴特尔却用手指逆着维姆尾根的毛绕了一圈后慢慢摸到了臀缝间，指腹剐蹭着湿润的穴口说，“不是说要帮你吗？”</p><p>　　“但、但是……”</p><p>　　维姆想要反驳些什么，可意识却没办法集中起来，注意力大部分都被那根手指带走，反倒让巴特尔率先追问道，“你这里也湿透了，而且一直在把我的手指往里吸，你不知道吗？”</p><p>　　“我不知道……”维姆羞红了脸，带着哭腔深深低下头，“我也不知道为什么会这样……对不起……”</p><p>　　巴特尔停顿片刻叹了口气，低头轻轻亲吻了一下维姆的眼尾安慰道，“没关系，你只是醉了，所以就都交给我吧。”</p><p>　　对……我只是醉了，我一定只是喝醉了而已。维姆有些自暴自弃的想着，任由巴特尔将手指刺进体内，那里面隐隐的痒感在手指插进来后变成了从没有体会过的快感，被酒精放大过后传进大脑，一下子就剥夺了他的意识，而等到维姆回过神时他才发现，自己已经开始不受控制的浪叫起来。</p><p>　　“快点……再用力一点……”</p><p>　　“是这里吗？”巴特尔一边问着一边微微用力挖了一下，维姆几乎是立刻尖叫起来，吐着舌头大口喘息起来。</p><p>　　但似乎仅有手指还不足以解痒，维姆的手忽然摸索到了什么，他用仅有的思维思考了许久才反应过来那是巴特尔的性器，顿时就想到如果是这么粗的东西，或许就能照顾到那里面所有地方。</p><p>　　“对不起巴特尔……能不能……能不能求你用这个插进来……”</p><p>　　维姆说着用手摸了摸巴特尔的裤裆，眼神有点躲躲闪闪的不敢直视对方，却没想到巴特尔把手指抽了出来，原本难耐的感觉成倍的翻涌上来，维姆刚要说些什么，巴特尔就已经脱好了裤子一把抱起维姆坐在了沙发上。</p><p>　　维姆被眼前这个粗长带鳞的东西吓到了，突然有点后悔刚刚的请求，他担心自己的屁股装不下这个大家伙，但巴特尔已经托着他的腰，将顶端顶在穴口上。</p><p>　　“不……等一下请等一下！这个太大了，进不……”</p><p>　　最后一个字还没说出口，巴特尔就毫不留情的把维姆压到底，刚刚他以为进不来的东西齐根没入，凹凸不平的鳞片蹭过腺体的快感让维姆瞬间高潮。</p><p>　　“高潮了……终于高潮了……”维姆像是自言自语一样念叨着，然而似乎已经没有清醒的意识，只是一句本能的发言，或许就连他自己都不知道为什么会说出这样一句话，但有一点可以肯定的是，那种高潮的快感恐怕已经被深深刻进骨子里再也忘不掉了。</p><p>　　高潮中的软穴痉挛般绞紧，维姆还沉浸在快感的余韵中，巴特尔却突然开始抓着他的腰配合着开始抽送，奥拉的力气能轻易将猫魅提起，所以每一下都几乎把性器抽出，又一下子齐根没入穴口，如此大幅度的进出所产生的快感让维姆哭叫起来，却从没有提出拒绝，只是双手紧紧抓着巴特尔的肩膀，甚至留下了细细的抓痕。</p><p>　　“好舒服……呜……又要高潮了……”</p><p>　　维姆意乱情迷的呻吟着，可就在高潮的前一秒巴特尔却停了下来，甚至从他体内退出来，维姆躺在沙发上难耐的夹紧双腿，随后做出了一个连他本人可能都不敢相信的举动。</p><p>　　他趴在沙发高高翘起屁股，对着巴特尔掰开臀瓣露出湿漉漉的后穴哀声请求道，“让我高潮……求你让我高潮……”</p><p>　　巴特尔咽了咽口水，凑过去将肉棒顶在穴口，一边缓缓往里推进一边凑到维姆的耳边低声问道，“维姆，说我是谁？你想谁让你高潮？”</p><p>　　“巴……巴特尔，想巴特尔让我高潮……”</p><p>　　性器突然狠狠贯穿到底的快感让维姆得到了期盼的高潮，让他翻着眼睛失声尖叫，如同一只发情的野兽一般扭着腰以获得更多快感，将所有的礼仪和廉耻抛诸脑后，软穴紧紧咬住性器，那些鳞片刮到内壁时更加重了快感的程度，食髓知味的维姆在意识到这一点后便主动用屁股去蹭着根上的那些带鳞的位置。</p><p>　　“呼……别再扭了，我会忍不住的。”</p><p>　　巴特尔无奈的拍了拍他的屁股，但维姆的意识被本能占领，轻微的拍打反而让他更加殷切的翘起屁股，让他吐出一些平时根本不可能说出口的话。</p><p>　　“高潮……好舒服……呜，脑子要坏掉了……让我高潮……”</p><p>　　这样无休止的索求尽管对于已经失去自我意识的维姆来说可能无法思考后果，但巴特尔总还是有些担忧，怕这样激烈的性事会伤到这个猫魅，但维姆根本不给他考虑这些的时间，只要巴特尔稍微慢下来一点就拼命的催促他继续。</p><p>　　“够了！维姆，我可不是圣人！”巴特尔忽然低声呵斥住维姆又在捧着屁股动来动去的行为，深吸一口气压了压不断向上蹿的邪火，凑到塌下来的猫耳旁皱眉问道，“我不想伤到你，你真的还想要吗？”</p><p>　　维姆拼命点点头，因为巴特尔正停在了一个要命的位置上，凸起的鳞片恰好抵在了腺体上，快感不断翻涌而至，柔软的内壁逐渐绞紧，流出来的淫液打湿了尾巴的根部。</p><p>　　“不要停……求你不要停下来……”</p><p>　　带着哭腔的哀求让巴特尔有些无计可施，他将维姆翻过来，肉穴裹着性器转了一圈，维姆立即拱起腰吐着舌头达到高潮，巴特尔却突然用力操开了绞紧的甬道，抛开之前的顾虑毫不怜惜的将一直压抑着的情欲悉数发泄，抓着维姆的两个纤细的脚踝让他没有可以挣脱的余地。</p><p>　　“既然是你的请求的话……那我会做到的。”巴特尔说着将维姆的一只细嫩白净的小脚凑到嘴边在他脚尖轻轻一吻。</p><p>　　“但愿你明天还能记得这一点。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>